


【带卡】南贺川边有西西弗斯

by Illumination_G



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumination_G/pseuds/Illumination_G
Summary: 在一个愚蠢而离谱的下午，旗木卡卡西举起了刀。可以当无差看的一个短故事
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【带卡】南贺川边有西西弗斯

**Author's Note:**

> 又名《春野樱决定什么都不说》  
> 四战后生存if  
> 用了轮回天生的白发堍&六火卡，七班全员未婚

距离审判已经过去一年。

与大部分人预想中宇智波带土被处死的结果不同，这位自称谁也不是的罪人（虽然大家为了方便还是叫他宇智波带土）活了下来——原因是六代目火影旗木卡卡西以自己的性命担保，用禁术将两个人联系在一起：真正意义上的“同生共死”。

木叶的大部分居民都为这位火影感到惋惜，但还有一小部分人感到愤怒：那可是手上（曾经）沾着无数人鲜血的战犯啊，火影怎么能偏袒他？这种人就算是处以极刑都理所应当！可是现实如此：战犯死了六代目火影也得跟着死，木叶必不可能用火影和战犯一换一——荒谬的现实让民意发酵，在夏日的夜晚随低语发出阵阵腐臭，像陈年的泔水和动物尸体的混合物。这就是人性，偶然回村的宇智波佐助在七班聚会的餐桌上这样简短评论道，附加一声宇智波佐助风味的“哼”。

刚从木叶医院结束了永无止境的加班的樱记得餐桌另一侧的漩涡鸣人少见的没有出声——一般来说，这时候他得站起来大叫佐助你这样不行，人性还是有美好的地方的......等等等等。然后我们的四战英雄就会举出一些关于勇气和团结的例子，向在座的所有人泼洒一遍漩涡鸣人特制心灵鸡汤，最后大家喜笑颜开，带着希望在战后废墟般的木叶继续一无所有的迎来明天。

可是这回鸣人没有反驳。樱看到那条缠着绷带的冰冷义肢攥紧了拳头又松开。九喇嘛大概又在他的肚子里嘀咕。

“……这回我同意佐助的话。”

没有一贯跟在后面的“我说”，鸣人是认真的。樱心下一沉，看向餐桌的另一侧——舆论的暴风眼此时正不慌不忙的拿起茶杯抿了一口。旗木卡卡西，他们的老师，总是淡漠平静的六代目，似乎对桌上沉重的气氛毫无觉察。

“老师你，不说点什么吗？好歹你也是四战的英雄啊，怎么能让他们这么诋毁你啊我说！”鸣人开口了。

“鸣人啊，老师我又能说什么？既然带土已经做了那些事，我也用了禁术，那么说什么都无法改变大家的印象——毕竟带土他确实是战犯，而我确实是火影。”卡卡西还在笑。但樱从那如往常别无二致的笑容中看出了一丝若有若无的无奈：像是木叶医院里行将就木的病人面对哭泣的家属时露出的表情。无论是谁，露出那样的表情就代表着妥协，承认已经发生的事情，并且不打算改变了。

小小的房间里沉默随着茶杯上蒸腾的白色雾气蔓延开来。

……

那天的聚会最终不欢而散，而樱在繁忙的工作之下很快就把它抛诸脑后——不是谁在通宵三天工作后都有余力去考虑一场无关紧要的师生聚会的。但现在，在木叶医院人声喧嚣的急诊室里，樱开始思考六代目是不是终于被其同居人或者生活逼疯了：

躺在她面前的宇智波带土面无表情，胸口还插着一把用于加工海鲜的柳刃（宇智波带土像海鲜吗？樱觉得不像）——还是上个月佐助从水之国回来送给老师那把。崭新，锋利，在男人的胸口随着呼吸一起一伏。

“我觉得这刀不是您自己插上去的。”深呼吸，樱对自己说。你没疯，这是现实。

“……是卡卡西。我和往常一样坐在客厅里，他进门，然后就那样笑着靠了过来——并且把刀捅进了这里。”他指指胸口，动作微妙的与一年前战场上的动作重合。

紧接着白发宇智波的脸上浮现出了少见的困惑和一丝怜悯，也许还有一点欲言又止。“我不知道为什么卡卡西会变成这样，说真的，木叶没有劳工精神保护法吗？”

“您没有反抗或者躲开吗？”樱总感觉他还有一句“看了感觉真可怜”憋在嘴边，也许是错觉。

“反正我也死不了，躲开和反抗没有意义。”言外之意是很麻烦——被顾问们知道会暴跳如雷并且会大叫“即刻处刑”的那种。

虽然樱知道半植物人（物理意义上）宇智波带土不会死，但不得不说此情此景还是很有冲击力：四战发起人被六代目火影用一柄普普通通的，切鱼用的柳刃几乎捅了个对穿，还没有反抗。呃，不管怎样，六代目迫切需要一次心理疏导，樱这样下了结论。不仅仅是为了六代目岌岌可危的精神状态，也为了宇智波先生——依据木叶法律，战犯应享有人权，而最后一刻发动的轮回天生也增加了说服力：大筒木辉夜说不准还会再来，五大国也蠢蠢欲动。在忍界的竞争中木叶需要足够有威慑力的底牌——一个掌握了木遁和柱间细胞，并且还有万花筒和轮回眼的宇智波再合适不过了，简直就是买一送四的武力促销套餐。投入战场十分方便，如同在街边便利店售卖的便当——不，更甚于此，连包装都不用拆，甚至是随叫随到。落地，开打，解决，收队，过程自动化，震慑和击退两不误。感谢六代目作出的贡献。

樱决定一会去火影楼亲自把老师拽出来。

tbc.


End file.
